La solida aventura del Zorro
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: Una obra que hice del héroe enmascarado, aquí mezclado con Hellsing, se basa en que Alucard (Don Vlad de la Vega) se pondrá en la piel de este héroe, que lucha contra la corrupción en Los Ángeles, que pertenecía a España, y lucha contra el malvado Comandante Incógnito, incluye AxI y PxS


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

La solida aventura del Zorro

En la España del siglo XIX, el joven de origen de Transilvania, don Vlad de la Vega, entrenaba en la academia, aprendiendo el arte de la esgrima, el uso de otras armas como el látigo y la lanza, también de cabalgar.

Estaba allí desde chico, porque su madre lo dejo allí para que no corriera peligro, ahí decía la entrada: "entrenamos al niño y lo devolvemos como hombre".

El joven, de padre húngaro y madre española, creció fuerte y ágil, de buen físico, bigote y algo de barba.

Luego de haber recibido muchos premios, fue con sus compañeros a beber en un bar, ahí conoció a Victoria una sirvienta que se convirtió en su criada, incluso lucho contra uno de sus compañeros que lo reto:

-Bravo, aquí está el mejor espadachín-

Lucho con él y cuando lo venció clavo la espada en el techo y así fue, luego él y su nueva criada decidieron ir a la ciudad de Nuestra Señora de Los Ángeles en California, para nuevas aventuras.

Durante el viaje lo acompañaba su sirvienta Victoria, que de joven había perdido a sus padres, y junto con el capitán entrenaba la esgrima.

Supo de una mujer joven que heredo una fortuna llamada doña Integra, que estaba planeando asumir como alcaldesa.

Cuando llego, las cosas no eran como esperaba, los soldados revisaban a los que recién llegaron, pero esto no le gusto a Vlad.

De repente fue hacia la hacienda donde vivía la señorita Integra, cuando llego se arrodillo y beso su mano, era mujer rubia que le gustaba vestirse como hombre, con ella estaba su criado serio Walter que lo miraba feo.

Contó lo sucedido, y ella respondió que había un alcalde corrupto que asumió con ayuda del malvado comandante Incógnito, y con el cometía toda clase de abusos a los pobres.

Luego de desempacar, vieron que había soldados por todos lados, eran lanceros, vestían con chaquetas azules, pantalones blancos y sombrero circular, la gente que tenia que pagar los impuestos y los que no era castigado.

El alcalde, un señor obeso que se llamaba Máximo Montana estaba en su despacho, junto con el comandante que practicaba espadas con el capitán, un hombre serio de cabello blanco.

Incognito, quien mandaba en el ejército, vestía con sombrero circular y chaqueta de color azul oscuro y adornado veía al nuevo visitante quien era Vlad:

-Solo es un joven refinado, nada importante-Decía con soberbia.

Integra lo visitaba, pero el era muy orgulloso y no la escuchaba, ellos reprimían y no les importaba nada excepto en si mismo.

También estaba el sargento Valentino y su hermano el cabo, el sargento era moreno y el cabo tenia cabello rubio largo, que además de ayudar al ejercito, se la pasaban bebiendo tragos de vino en la taberna.

Incluso en esto, el obispo Enrique, que también era corrupto, solo le importaba en asumir al poder, y solía contar con la ayuda militar, y en especial con la ayuda de su guardián Anderson, también de las monjas Enriqueta y Yamila.

Integra hablaba con el fraile Pedro, que estaba en contra de Enrique y le contaba cosas, como quitar algo de las limosnas:

-No podemos seguir viviendo con esta tiranía, hay que hacer algo-Decía.

Victoria conoció a un trabajador tuerto, se llamaba Pip, que en secreto estaba planeando hacer una rebelión contra el alcalde.

En secreto Integra le hablaba a Vlad de hacer justicia y proteger a los oprimidos, le mostró un sombrero, una capa, un antifaz y una traje todo negro, y lo que tenia que hacer era disfrazarse y atacar al tirano, se iba a llamar el Zorro:

-Te vestirás de negro, así para hacer justicia y luchar contra la tiranía-

-Acepto, pondré fin a la corrupción-Dijo Vlad.

Bien preparado, y con ayuda de Victoria cabalgo en el caballo negro que tenia Integra y fue a la ciudad de noche.

El comandante con la cabeza rapada al cero, de piel pálida y con mostachos y barba puntiagudos, estaba vigilando a unos culpables de solo atentar contra la injusticia, de repente apareció el Zorro y desmontando desenvaino su sable y lucho contra los soldados, incluso con el sargento y el cabo.

Libero a los morosos, mato a uno de los lanceros que hizo empujar a los demás que venían y ahí lucho contra Incógnito, el sargento y su hermano llamaban a los que estaban dormidos.

Monto en el caballo negro y dando la orden, el sargento quiso saltar desde el techo, pero su caballo se corrió y cayo sentado, mientras lo levantaban, los lanceros los persiguieron fuera de la ciudad, recorriendo el bosque, los llevo a las montañas, donde el Zorro salto una empinada, ahí no pudieron seguirlo.

Ahí pusieron carteles de "se busca" y daban una gran recompensa a quien lo capture vivo, ya que para el alcalde era una amenaza.

Incluso Tulio, el recaudador de impuestos no se salvaba de sus ataques, cuando fue a buscar los impuestos en un pequeño poblado, les quitaba todo el dinero y lo poco que tenían a los campesinos, hasta que apareció el y lo detuvo.

El recaudador de bigote fino se enfrento a el con espadas, le quito la bolsa con dinero y cuando lo desarmo, huyo en su caballo.

Los campesinos estaban muy agradecidos, incluso en su camino, una casa era acosada por bandidos, el jinete enmascarado fue a detener a los pillos, incluso los habitantes de la casa lo ayudaron.

Cuando dejo fuera de combate a casi todos, dos se enfrentaron a el, pero su sirvienta Victoria fue en su ayuda y cuando pudo vencerlos, los ataron.

Al fraile Pedro no le gustaba que haya fuerza militar en la iglesia, como había indios, empezó un latifundio y los soldados del comandante los maltrataban.

Integra lo apoyaba al fraile y ambos no estaban de acuerdo con Enrique que era muy orgulloso y a sus monjas neuróticas, pero el criado Anderson le cuidaba la espalda.

Ahí apareció don Vlad a que pare, pero el comandante le amenazaba con su espada, pero le grito al obispo y vino su criado que se miraron frente a frente como querer pelear, Integra lo detuvo para que no empiecen una pelea.

Al anochecer, Anderson se disfrazo del Zorro y a escondidas de Enrique, pero el verdadero iba a la iglesia a parar los maltratos.

Se encontraron ambos Zorros y lucharon, el comandante y el sargento llamaron a los soldados, en plena lucha con espadas, no notaron que venían los lanceros, se despidieron y Vlad monto en el caballo negro, lo mismo hicieron Incógnito, los Valentinos y los lanceros.

Desafortunadamente, el caballo de Anderson no avanzo y tuvo que desmontar y huir, aunque Enrique y las monjas lo atraparon, lo desenmascararon y cuando lo supieron fue regañado.

Uno de los indios aflojo las sillas de los caballos, el capitán junto con dos más se cayeron, el de pelo blanco golpeo el suelo.

En medio de la noche perseguían al bandido enmascarado, cuando se alejo mas preparo una trampa en un pantano, corto arbustos para que parezca que solo era una planta en el camino.

El Zorro pregunto de forma burlona:

-¿Que pasa capitán, se cansó su caballo?-

Incógnito y los lanceros avanzaron, los caballos pararon, el comandante, el sargento y el cabo cayeron primero.

Mientras el Zorro se reía, el comandante les gritaba a los lanceros:

-Estúpidos, sáquenme de aquí inmediatamente-Pero como era resbaloso, cayeron todos.

El alcalde corrupto escucho lo que le habían dicho el comandante y el recaudador de impuestos sobre lo sucedido, con su pregonero adolescente Stefan fue a dar la noticia, que además de capturar al Zorro que los impuestos serian altos y quien no pagase seria castigado.

Paso tan rápido y los morosos eran castigados severamente en las cárceles y las celdas se llenaban; Integra no aguantaba que haya tanta injusticia, pero ella planeaba hacer una especie de rebelión contra la corrupción y contra el abuso de poder, y para eso contaba con la ayuda de Pip y su grupo organizado de paisanos para la rebelión:

-Tenemos que parar con esto, como son poderosos y tienen uniformes se creen mucho, pero esto va a acabar pronto-Decía Integra.

Además de la opresión, venían los traficantes de esclavos, que solían capturar a los peones para venderlos, incluso cumplían las ordenes del alcalde.

Vlad solía almorzar en la taberna, y ahí no faltaban el sargento y el cabo que solían tomar vino y coquetear con las empleadas, aunque le andaban debiendo al tabernero, pero como eran soldados hacían lo que querían:

-Se creen demasiado-Decía Vlad.

Lo que escucho, es que iban a llevar a los morosos a las minas para que trabajen y luego sean vendidos a los traficantes.

Cuando se disfrazaba, le contó a Integra y ella preparando su caballo, fueron directo a la mina, con la ayuda de Pip y Victoria.

Los morosos trabajaban con latigazos y los gritos de los capataces y soldados, ahí el tuerto le disparo a uno de ellos, ahí apareció el Zorro.

Mientras luchaba contra los soldados, Victoria libera a los morosos y se lanzan contra los capataces, Integra se encarga de luchar contra los traficantes.

Algunos huyen y cuando están derrotados, el Zorro da gracias por haberles ayudado:

-Gracias, el Zorro da gracias a tener buenos aliados-

Pero el criado serio de Integra sospechaba de sus actos y como no era mucho de fiar, podía darle información a sus enemigos.

De paseo, Vlad observa que ni los vendedores ambulantes se salvaban del abuso de poder, porque los Valentinos paseaban y les quitaban mercaderías.

Mientras que el sargento molestaba a los vendedores, el Zorro apareció y lucho contra él, pero al esquivar un ataque, le marco la zeta por detrás y le pateo.

Ahí aparecieron los lanceros, el capitán de cabello blanco llamo al comandante y también a Zorin y Rip, dos mujeres, para atrapar al Zorro.

Mientras luchaba, apareció el capitán y estando ocupado, las mujeres le lanzaron la red e Incognito lo tenía en su poder:

-Ahora voy a saber quién es el Zorro y el día de tu ejecución será día de fiestas-

Antes que le quitaran la máscara, Victoria soltó a algunos animales y ahí aprovecho para huir, tirándoles la red a las mujeres.

Subió a una construcción donde también echo al sargento y al cabo al cemento fresco, y tiro a los lanceros que venían por la escalera.

Burlándose del comandante, porque no podían capturarlo:

-Incognito, los niños no pueden hacer el trabajo de un hombre-

Los Valentinos no pudieron subir por una escalera y cayeron, ahí subió y lucho con él; el sargento no pudo atrapar al caballo, y antes de irse corto una soga y el comandante cayo con los demás, y como pudo escapar se enojó:

-Estoy rodeado de idiotas-Decía.

Cuando el alcalde se daba cuenta de esto, pensó en otra cosa: organizar un baile en donde iba a invitar a personajes importante de Los Ángeles, también participaría Integra y el vanidoso Enrique.

En la noche, Integra vestía con su traje rojo, y con una rosa adornando su cabello recogido, acompañada de Vlad y con Walter y Victoria como sirvientes, se presentaron ante el obeso alcalde y el vil comandante.

Pero el sargento y el cabo andaban bebiendo el vino, junto con Rip y Zorin que eran guardianas, pero el capitán no hacia nada.

En la mesa estaban el ávido Enrique y Anderson, viendo feo a Vlad, mientras disfrutaban del banquete hablaron, y luego el baile.

El comandante e Integra bailaban, pero Vlad lo engaño diciendo que el alcalde lo llamaba y ahí bailaron al estilo español, eso llamo la atención del publico y los aplaudieron, aunque a Incógnito, a Walter y a Anderson no le gustaron.

Cuando ya se iban todos, los principales invitados se quedaron, incluso Integra, y el plan de Montana era preparar una pequeña guerra contra España, y ahí supo que era belicoso y le gustaban los conflictos armados:

-Caballeros, vamos a mejorar el futuro de California, ya que México declaro su independencia, yo haré lo mismo y hare una pequeña guerra contra la corona española-

-No lo hare, vas a provocar la muerte de muchos, tal vez será mejor que la ciudad este en posesión de México por su bien, esto es demasiado-Protesto Integra.

La dama se retiró sin decir nada y les dijo a Vlad, que se vayan.

Incógnito y los Valentinos sospecharon de ellos, ambos amantes que bailaron juntos estaban cansados y solo querían dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Integra estaba a punto de formar su ejercito civil con ayuda del tuerto y atacar al alcalde y parar con la opresión y el abuso de poder.

El tuerto le confeso su amor a Victoria y la llevo a pasear por la laguna, ella se baño y el la acompaño, estando desnudos se besaron y se acostaron estando al natural, mientras que sus caballos comían pasto.

El criado serio le contó al alcalde sobre el plan de su patrona de atacarlo, y con esa noticia envío junto con el, al capitán, a Rip y a Zorin.

Integra estaba en un carro con otro don que estaba en contra de Montana, y sobre el plan de ataque, ahí apareció su criado y con una pistola mato al acompañante e hizo prisionera a su patrona; ella fue encerrada en la celda y el alcalde planeaba ahorcarla.

Vlad se entero de esto cuando el fraile Pedro le contó, apresuradamente fue con Victoria al rescate, pero en el camino fueron sorprendidos por el obispo:

-¿Vinieron a terminar con nosotros?-

Victoria se enfrento a las monjas y Vlad arrojando un tronco le dio justo a Enrique en el pecho, ahí desenvaino su espada y lucho contra Anderson.

En la lucha, la criada dejo fuera de combate a las dos, y Vlad arrojo al criado del obispo a un pantano, antes de huir ato a Enrique y a las monjas en un árbol y siguieron su camino:

-Me las vas a pagar-Dijo Anderson.

Se prepararon para atacar el palacio donde estaba el alcalde, vestido del Zorro, fue hacia allá y rescatar a Integra.

El alcalde y el comandante hablaban sobre la guerra, pero Incógnito solía amenazarlo, ya que gracias a el estaba en el poder, sino lo mataría.

Pero supieron que había intrusos, así que el cabo dio la orden de perseguirlos, Vlad tiro a uno que lucho con él y a otro que le iba a disparar; los lanceros lo persiguieron y yendo por el balcón no lo vieron, ya que estaba escondido.

El Zorro sorprendió al comandante, desenvainaron sus espadas y pelearon, también intervino el alcalde, ahí el sargento llamo a los soldados.

Mientras luchaban, Vlad bajo por las escaleras, ahí dejo fuera de combate a dos y cuando bajo lucho contra todos, incluso con el recaudador, con el pregonero, con el capitán, con el cabo y con el sargento.

Estaba con el magistrado loco, que era delgado y con lentes, Victoria noqueo a Rip y a Zorin, a la primera la golpeo con una pala y la otra le dio una patada, y saco a Integra de la celda.

El Zorro se encargaba de los soldados, ahí marco la zeta al alcalde por detrás, cuando estaba rodeado, lo atacaron, pero el corto la soga de un toldo y lo cubrió a todos, ahí escapo, cuando salió del lugar se volvió a reencontrar con su ama.

Integra y Victoria se fueron juntas para llamar a Pip para atacar el cuartel, pero Walter ya era un traidor; mientras el Zorro mantenía ocupado al sargento y al cabo que lo perseguían en un grupo a caballo.

Con sus trucos, tiro a dos lanceros, solo estaban persiguiendo al caballo negro, mientras que Vlad tiraba a dos mas de sus caballos, pero los Valentinos no sabían nada.

Hasta que el cabo lo vio y lucho con el a espadas, el caballo negro los llevaba por un lugar montañoso, ahí desarma al otro Valentino y lo tira rodando por la colina.

Pero el sargento se dio cuanta que ni sus soldados ni su hermano estaban, el Zorro paso por encima de el con dos caballos y salto una rama de árbol baja, pero Valentino no pudo evitar esa rama y choco, ahí se cayo de ella, mientras que Vlad volvía con Integra.

Ella le invito a que duerma en su cama, luego de ponerse cómodos, Vlad la beso, entregada al placer, se quitó la ropa e hicieron el amor.

Luego de descansar un rato, se levantaron, Vlad iba a ir vestido del Zorro e Integra con su traje militar, Victoria, el fraile y Pip los llamaron para el ataque al cuartel.

En el camino interceptaron una carreta, era el pregonero y un grupo de lanceros que llevaban armas, los desarmaron y los ataron en un árbol, a Stefan lo llevaron como rehén.

El ávido obispo estaba en el cuartel, pero no iba a colaborar con el alcalde, Incógnito con su pistola le dio muerte, Rip y Zorin mataron a las monjas, aunque Anderson estaba vestido del Zorro para atacar al verdadero.

Pero en secreto, Vlad ingreso al cuartel y se dirigía hacia donde estaba el alcalde, que vestido con su traje militar estaba preparando su guerra contra la corona española.

Cuando fue descubierto se enfrento contra los lanceros, aunque Integra y su ejercito civil ataco el cuartel.

El otro Zorro se enfrento a los guardias, y se encontraron ambos peleando, el impostor mato a todos de una, los rebeldes atacaban arrasando con todo, Tulio fue puesto fuera de combate cuando lo lanzaron al pozo, sufriendo por lo que les había hecho.

Integra mato a Rip de un disparo y cayo de la azotea, pero Victoria se enfrento a Zorin, pero con algunos golpes la mato de una estocada.

Los dos Zorros luchaban dándose golpes y patadas, Incógnito y el alcalde estaban juntos y de darle muerte.

Ninguno de los dos se iba a dar por vencido, pero con un latigazo le corto la mascara a Anderson, al saberlo quiso matarlo, pero el otro le lanzo a él dándole fuertes golpes, pero cuando le levanto el antifaz a Vlad este le pego con su espada, mientras estaba aturdido tomo una lanza y lo mato, para que se lleve el secreto a la tumba:

-Mi cara, será lo último que veras-Le dijo.

Victoria se enfrentó al capitán de cabello blanco, pero el fraile recibió un disparo de Montana, Integra lo atendió en su agonía y fue a buscar al alcalde, que cuando supo de lo Stefan, mato de un tiro al pregonero, a continuación, el Zorro se enfrenta al comandante con espadas.

El alcalde trata de huir, pero cuando Integra lo encuentra actúa como un cobarde y corre junto con el magistrado loco.

En la pelea, interviene Walter dispuesto de apuñalar al Zorro, pero el erra el ataque y se apuñala el mismo al tropezar, aunque Victoria es golpeada por el capitán, Pip y los civiles la ayudan y juntos le dan muerte, antes que de su último suspiro sonríe.

Continuando con la pelea, Incógnito desarma al Zorro, pero Vlad se descubre:

-Este soy yo-Dice.

Incognito queda impresionado, Vlad toma una lanza y lo atraviesa, con una patada lo tira por la ventana y queda empalado.

Los civiles persiguen al alcalde y al magistrado, pero el obeso corrupto sale por la puerta dejando atrás al magistrado que recibe un disparo.

Vlad intercepta al alcalde, y aunque luchan con espadas, desarma a Montana y se rinde, en ese momento, los civiles abren la puerta y corre, en la agonía el magistrado mata al alcalde con su pistola por no abrirle la puerta.

El Zorro enmascarado se va con Integra en el caballo negro y se dan un beso, Pip y Victoria hacen lo mismo, el pueblo se pone feliz por haber acabado con al tiranía.

Ellos habían evitado que haya una guerra, y Vlad estaba pensando en casarse con Integra, luego de meditarlo haciendo el amor apasionadamente, planearon hacer la boda y tener una familia.

También Pip y Victoria se casaron y fue una boda con los gitanos, indígenas y campesinos del pueblo; también llego el día en el que el matrimonio de Vlad e Integra los bendigo con un hijo a que lo bautizaron como don Heraldo de la Vega.

En paz, el pueblo de Los Ángeles continua con su gobierno normal, hasta que pasando a ser del gobierno mexicano pasa a ser de los Estados Unidos de America.

Fin


End file.
